User blog:WonderBuono!/Admin Audition December '14 - Week 2
Hello everyone, today starts round 2 of the December Admin Audition! Thank you to everyone who is auditioning: we have a total of nine auditionees, which is one more than last time! For this week, those of you auditioning will have to write about why you think you're qualified to be an admin. What special skills do you have? How knowledgeable are you about Hello! Project and Hello! Project Wiki? Why do you want to be admin? Anything you wanna write that you think will give you a better chance of being chosen! You can leave your message either as a comment on this page or on your message wall (I will be sending you all a message to let you know right after I post this blog). I will put your message in the tabber below (same as JoshuaJSlone used last time, which is a really good idea I think). All users (whether auditioning or not) can voice their opinion on who they think should and shouldn't be promoted. They can also ask questions for the auditionees if they want. It doesn't have to be super detailed; a simple "I think this user would be a good admin!" is okay. But if you want to be more specific, go for it! If you're a little shy about posting your opinions publicly, let me know and I'll find a way for you to send it to me privately off H!P Wiki (preferably on Hello! Online, but I can work something else out if needed). I think that's all the details; again, have fun and good luck to everyone! Table= |-|NyanSey= NyanSey Hello, I'm nyanSey~ I'm 17 years old and Hello! Project fan from 2012! So first off...the main reason I auditioned for is that I love Hello! Project, and so I want to helpthe others who frequent this Wiki to be always well informed about what's happening in the H!P world! Even if I know I have a lot to learn as now, things such as HTML code and this things! I used to help with the HP Italian Wiki like a year ago and I had to stop because of my studies, but (probably) I will resume this activity too. It's the first audition for me, and even if I know that I didn't made those big edits in the past, I'm confident in the future I can be more and more helpful! And of course I would like to learn from the others admin a lot of things and to improve myself! I will try my best!! |-|Ottonumbers= Ottonumbers Hello Everyone~!!! it's your friendly neighbourhood Otto~!!! ^-^ I am one of the more newer fans as I've been a fan since 2013 and have not really seen much from all the groups compared to many of you, and I am also a newer member to the wiki having joined in April and younger then most of you that are active as well (having only turned 17 two months ago), but what I lack in history I make up for in enthusiasm and a bubbly personality and my love for graphs and time lines. Same time in august I auditioned as well, but when I think of my self back then I could tell I wasn't ready for adminship, but when I look at myself now, and what i have done for this wiki I think I will be able to be a good admin for everyone~. As an admin I think will be more able expand my growth in editing further then what I am doing now. Right now my only main edits contribute to trivia and the Hello! Project page as of now, but with more learning I think I can do more and help more. I have a lot of ideas for this wiki and I to see them all on each page and everyone having more fun while looking though the wiki and such. Most importantly I want to learn more form the admins and learn how the do the stuff they do now and help them as well. |-|Mosumu4Ever= Mosumu4Ever So, I've been a member of this wiki for over a year now. I don't edit too frequently, but I do edit when ever I see an error on a page. I'm one of the admins of the Hello! Project Fanon wiki. I'm also the most active editor too. I work hard to get new editors over to the wiki and try to make a name for ourselves. I think I would make a good admin, since I have the most experience as an admin compared to the other auditionees, so I know how to do basic admin things. Being an H!P fan since 2007, and been reading this wiki since 2010ish, I want to help this wiki grow bigger and bigger! Hopefully I can also grow into a better admin, since I still have a long way to go. Um, that's really all I have to say. Like last audition, I'm still not comfortable talking about myself. Bye~ |-|YaHell= YaHell |-|EBroca= EBroca Hi, Im EB and I have been an H!P fan since 2010 (I know it hasn't been a long time but from these 4 years, I have learned A LOT). I think I would be a good admin, even though I've only been in Hello Project Wiki for only a month, I am a little bit experienced in Wiki page making because before I discovered this AWESOME wiki, I have contributed to some pages in Wikipedia (Hello Project related and other subjects) My special skills are singing in English, Tagalog (Filipino), Japanese plus learning to sing in Korean. Also I have been trying to learn Japanese and Korean so I could understand and be inriched with the culture. I am bilingual (English and Filipino) and trying to be quadlingual (if it's a word) trying to learn Japanese and Korean. I know a lot about Hello Project, as I said, I have been a fan since 2010 and I have learned a lot since then. I know mostly about old Hello Project (my favorite time period of Hello Project) because during the first few years of me loving H!P, I didn't know fully the concept of a Japanese girl group and because of that, I thought the first generation was still in the Morning Musume but I became more and more educated about MoMusu and Hello Project all together. I want to become admin because I want to experience the joy of editing Hello Project related wikis. Hello Project has become my number one inspiration and becoming admin in one of my favorite wikis is going to be one of my favorite times. If I become admin, I will do my hardest editing a lot of pages and keeping up with everything in this wiki. Thank you for reading this entire thing, hoping that you didn't get bored. THANKS AGAIN! :) |-|Icklenikhikinz= Icklenikhikinz |-|Peachygotit-Kica= Peachygotit-Kica While I may not be on the wiki as often as I used to, I still have the most edits out of everyone applying this time around. In addition, whenever I am on the wiki, I sometimes go through the pages and categories that need maintenance, a job that could be done easier if I were an admin. Even though I can't promise anything, I want to do my best if I'm chosen as admin. |-|MomokoSuzuki= MomokoSuzuki i love editing pages here on this wiki and i love hello project very much espicially morning musume and berryz koubou because they were my first band i have ever heard of hello project. I want to support all the other admins here and i will try my best as an admin. I love all of you, you know. I don´t have any special skills. I am regristed since about a year now and i learn all day and night more about hello project and about how to edit pages here ~ I have my own wiki too although the url is in german i want to made it in english so everyone can understand what i write about the person.I own the wiki since october i think and it´s about my favourite korean boyband and i made all alone without any admins and so on... I hope to be an admin and i hope i understand what i had to do for the 2nd round |-|MejraThea= MejraThea I am Thea, or MejraThea, and I think I am known well enough in the H!P fan community. I can be found on H!O, the MM-BBS, and Facebook. I have been a fan for 4-5 years. I joined the Admin audition not because my edits are in great number, as they are not. But because I have leadership skills and experience, and I believe I can apply those here. I cannot promise to be one of the major contributors as an editor of the Wiki, as I do not have the time or resources. But I believe I can help with administration. Category:Blog posts